


Horrible Things

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, F/F, Stockholm Syndrome, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jasper doesn't understand why Lapis doesn't love her.





	Horrible Things

The cold water surrounded her, she was in the middle of it’s circle. “I love you.” Her voice was shaky. Not matter how much she wanted to… she couldn’t run. She hugged her knees and cried as it got closer. “Please don’t.. I love you...” The tears fell harder. A cruel voice mocked her. “Why don’t I show you what tears can really do?” She became more afraid as she felt her tears leave her face. “W—what are you going to do?” She could feel the smirk on Lapis’ face.

“What should’ve been done a long time ago.” The water witch said coldly. The teardrops rounded her neck. She knew what was coming. “Please, not again.” She didn’t like being brought into this weak state. She flinched as the tears formed a noose and wrapped around her neck. She gulped. The noose tightened. Her sobs became silent as she started to chock.

She could still feel the sting from other bruises as she was strangled. She felt so weak. “P-please! I still love you…!” She managed to chock out. Lapis Lazuli stopped. She observed her prisoner. Her guilt was killing her. She gave up control of the water and it all splashed the prisoner. The prisoner heavily breathed.

“Thank you.” She crawled to her abuser, a twisted feeling took over her. She stood up to her abuser’s level. She leaned her face in and—and kissed the one who had strangled her. “W-why?” Her abuser asked. She smiled. “No matter how many times you abuse me.. I’ll still love you.” Lapis winced and summoned a hand made out of water. The prisoner looked up in horror. “No!”

“Lapis, please… don’t you love me?” Lapis looked towards the floor. “No.” She replied before a screech of pain was heard.

 


End file.
